eberronfandomcom-20200222-history
Shadows in the Drak
Alexandria d'Phiarlan walked the streets of Fairhaven with easy. The city around her moved with the crowds of wizards, artificer, druids, farmers and merchants. Alexandria was holding an ancient book in her hands, having just bout it from ir’Uvanto Family Antiques shop. Alexandria started to move down the street. After she turned a corner she saw some one was following her. She move had her right dagger in hand but she still moved down the road giving no sign that she had seen the now two figures following her. After passing shops for armor, magical items, cloths, and weapons she when into an side street. Alexandria move half way down the small dark road before seeing the two people entering the street. Alexandria let the long sleeves of her robes and put dagger in he left hand as shadows started to swirl there way to her hand. As she turn and ran towards the three followers the shadows form a claw and moved back her sleeve, which showed her Sibery dragonmark. She throw the dagger at them and chanted works as bits of fire formed in her lift hand. When the dagger came close the pair people moved forward. The first person, a male with shoulder length blond hair a pointed ears, grabbed the dagger an throw at the wall. He drew to swards and chant an arcane phrase and the swords started to burn with purple flames and shadows started to from around them. The other figure, a female with pointed ears and long blond hair, ran at the wall and jumped and push off the wall to hit the other side of the ally. She push off from the wall and by that time she hat balls of lightning in her hand, which she throw at Alexandria with deadly focus. The male attacker appeared form the shadows right behind Alexandria. With one hand Alexandria casts a shield of glowing silver and with her other hand, with the claw of shadow, blocked the swords and turned blades away. The swords fell to the ground and she lashed out will her claw, ripping thought his chest plant to dig deep into the flash. She flicked her left hand and the silver shield move forward, knocking the female from the air as she started to fall to the ground. The forces of the shield kick her in to the air and in the street. With Alexandria looking the other way he drew a dagger and lunged at her. She turned just in time to stop the dagger form entering her chest but it found her leg instead. The male elf turned a ran seeing his partner in the open. She pulled out the dagger and throw it at the retreating attacker but he faded into to the shadow. “ By Khyber get back here you d’Thuranni bastred“ Alexandria screamed. She grabbed her leg but put pressers on the wound. She raise her right hand and lashed it thought the air. In the whack of her hand shadows formed. The shadows came together in front in the form of a wrath. “ Go to the estate for help” she said. The wrath moved thought the wall in the direction of her home. Alexandria laid back ageist the wall and close her eyes. Category:Player Campaign